


Guardian

by whatstheproblembaby



Series: Evi!verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon on Tumblr prompted: klaine's kid has a nightmare and kurt gives their kid his favourite stuffed animal from his childhood and blaine has heart eyes because his family is so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Blaine took a deep breath and counted to five mentally before exhaling and opening the door to their apartment. The silence that greeted him felt too good to be true.

"Please don't let it be so quiet because I'm about to walk into a murder scene," Blaine whispered to any deity that might be listening. "Please let Vivi finally be napping."

He walked down the short hallway to their three year old daughter's room, where he discovered that yes, his baby girl was finally asleep. As was her papa, sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head and shoulders on her mattress.

"Kurt. Sweetheart, wake up," Blaine said softly, gently squeezing Kurt's shoulders.

"Mmmmhi," Kurt said, blinking a couple times and sitting up straight. "You drop off Ella okay?"

"She is absolutely thrilled to be spending the night with Auntie Rachel," Blaine said. He rubbed a hand down Kurt's back lovingly. "Rachel did threaten to maim us if it turns out Ella's got whatever Vivi has and we just don't know it yet, though."

"She's threatened us with bodily harm so many times at this point that I just don't care anymore," Kurt said, stifling a yawn. "Of course, I'm so tired right now that I don't really care about _anything,_ either."

"Anything?" Blaine repeated, pouting.

Kurt leaned up and pecked Blaine on the lips. "Okay, I don't care about anything but you. And our children. And maybe my dad."

Before Blaine could reply, Vivi started emitting a thin, high wail and thrashing around her tiny toddler bed.

"Shhh, shhh, baby girl, it's okay," Kurt said, grabbing her and holding her tightly to his chest.

"Papa!" Vivi cried, her big gray eyes opening. "The bad men came back, Papa!"

"No bad men are here, sweet pea, I promise," Blaine said, kneeling next to Kurt and Vivi. "It was just a bad dream."

Vivi stretched out her arms toward Blaine, so Kurt handed her over. She tucked her curly head into Blaine's neck when she was close enough, and Blaine felt her tears sinking into the collar of his polo shirt.

"She's not going to get over this bug if she can't get any sleep," Kurt said quietly, a pained expression on his face. "What if we have to hospitalize her?"

"We'll give it one more night," Blaine said, squeezing Vivi close. "Something's gotta give."

"Scawed, Daddy," Vivi whimpered, not moving her head from Blaine's neck. 

"Baby girl, you know Papa and I will always protect you," Blaine said.

"But you don't sleep wif me!" Vivi said. "They'll come back when you and Papa go to your room!"

"That's it!" Kurt said excitedly. "I'll be right back."

Blaine just rocked Vivi soothingly as he waited for Kurt to come back and hopefully explain himself.

A few minutes later, Kurt reappeared in the doorway, a little disheveled and holding a worn stuffed lion. "Vivi, meet Roary."

"Roawy?" Vivi asked, peeking over at Kurt.

"Yeah, Roary," Kurt said, walking over to them and holding out the lion to Vivi. "He was mine when I was your age, and he always kept me safe from the bad men in my dreams. I think he can help you, ladybug."

Vivi took Roary and buried her face in the yarn of his mane. "Soft!"

"He's also a great cuddler," Kurt said with a smile. "You wanna give him a try?"

"Yeah, Papa," Vivi said, yawning slightly. "I want Roawy."

"He's all yours," Kurt said, untangling Vivi's sheets.

Blaine laid Vivi down carefully, kissing her forehead. "We love you, Vivi. Night-night."

"Night-night!" Kurt and Vivi echoed simultaneously.

Blaine and Kurt backed quietly out of Vivi's room, shutting off the light behind them.

"Roary, huh?" Blaine teased when they were back in their own room and sitting on their bed.

"Like your naming skills were any better at three," Kurt fired back. "At least it wasn't Simba."

"I'll give you that one," Blaine said. "And my stuffed Dalmatian was called Spot, so you've got me there, too."

"I've got you everywhere," Kurt said, crawling on top of Blaine. "Especially right here." He kissed Blaine hard, sinking his hands into Blaine's hair. Blaine responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in even closer.

Their make-out session seemed to last for days, but Kurt yawning into Blaine's mouth quickly ruined the mood. They separated unwillingly and got into their pajamas, cuddling up under the covers as soon as they could.

"God, I hope Vivi sleeps through the night tonight," Kurt said. "Two nights of dealing with a terrified toddler might be my limit."

"At least she knows how to talk now," Blaine said,lips brushing the back of Kurt's neck. "It's much harder dealing with babies."

"You may have a point there," Kurt said, yawning loudly as he finished. "Good night, B."

"Good night, honey."

Blaine was elated when both he and Kurt woke up well-rested nine hours later to discover Vivi still fast asleep in her bed, fever broken and one arm tight around Roary.


End file.
